Quests
In Dynasty Warriors Online, quests serve several purposes. They can improve your Domestic Skills, give you gold or items, and increase your Honor. Your actions during a quest are evaluated, and at the completion of the quest, you get a rank ranging from S (high) to E (low). Generally, the better you do on a quest, the better the reward. This page contains a list of all the quests currently available, as well as the conditions to get an S Rank. Please note that this is a work in progress, and any contributions are much appreciated. The use of Chun Qiu Annals during a quest will double the Domestic Skills points you earn. For example, a quest that normally gives 14 Technology points for S Rank will give 28 Technology points with the use of Chun Qiu Annals. The amount of Honor gained for a quest also depends on your actions during the quest. If you manage to capture a base, perform a flask upgrade and kill some troops, you will be rewarded with 4 Honor. So even if the conditions of a quest don't require you to capture a base, you may choose to do so for the additional Honor. Quest's Sorted by Domestic Skill For a list of all available quests sorted by Domestic Skills gained please click here. Introduction, Tutorial & Informational Quests These involve all of the quests and battles you will need to do as part of the tutorial section of the game, along with extra optional quests that you may repeat infinitely. Note that by S Ranking the very first battle you are put into, you may skip most of the tutorial quests. For a more detailed guide and walkthrough, please click here. Executing Quests The first quest is automatically executed after character creation. Tutorial quests from NPCs in the open area of the courtyard will be executed immediately after taking it; if you fail or get disconnected during those quests, simply come back and talk to the same NPC to redo the quest. All other quests will require you to talk to the Clerk standing right outside the tavern in any Plaza and select Execute Quest. Promotion Quests 'Pre-Guard Promotion Tests' Prior to becoming a Guard, you have to work your way through the ranks Corporal, Sergeant, and Lieutenant Major. The Promotion Tests consist of defeating 200 enemies (Corporal-20 honors), 300 enemies and the Instructor (Sergeant-50 honors), and defeating 400 enemies and the Instructor (Lieutenant Major-100 honors). You receive each of these quests from the Instructor upon reaching specific Honor Point milestones. 'Post-Guard Promotion Test' Rank and Grade of Quests Each quest gives two domestic bonuses. However, points given for each domestic skill are different. The highest grade attainable in any quest is an "S" rank. The highest grade quest is "A". Each quest has a "Major" domestic skill it increases and a "Minor" domestic skill bonus it increases. In the table below, the major bonus is listed on the left, while the minor bonus is listed on the right. Take for example the Grade E quest "Rescue the Daughter"; if you achieve an S rank on that quest you will increase your Commerce stat by 10 and Peace stat by 5 (as Commerce is the major bonus and Peace is the minor bonus). As you can see, S ranking a quest will significantly increase the points you gain towards domestic skills, doubling or tripling the experience you gain in most cases. (Note: For several quests, you will notice that the Rank S-B rewards are items while the Rank C-E rewards are money. Do not be fooled. Domestic skill bonuses are far more valuable. Why? Read more on domestic skills to find out.) Remember that you can do "Partner" Quests as often as someone else is willing to do them. When doing a Partner quest, (e.g. someone brings you into the Failed Yellow Turbans quest, and you don't have it in your active quests list.) You will receive half the domestic skill bonuses (rounded down) for finishing the quest. You will still be able to do the quest with full value when you execute it yourself. Some quests have more than one minor/major skill, the same points apply (e.g. Grade A quest, S rank, has 2 minors, each would give +9). To see total exp requirements for each level see Domestic Skill Level Requirements. Non-repeatable Quests These quests do not give out more than 1 category of domestic skill points, and are not repeatable. The bonus to domestic skill points is the same as major domestic skill points for other quests. Repeatable Quests A quest can be repeated every couple of hours depending on the grade of the quest. Higher grade quests must wait a longer while before repeating than lower grade quests. The countdown to when the quest will reappear again will start when you hand in the quest back to the NPC and you receive your reward. Also, choosing to abandon a quest will also start the countdown. If you disconnect while questing, you can immediately restart the quest - there isn't a countdown. Note: Certain quest are only available to generals with bonus to a certain domestic contribution. To get these quest you have to serve a general that give bonus to the appropriate domestic contribution. Grade E Quests Grade D Quests *3 solo quests from a general can always be started from the general you are currently serving. However, you can choose to start these quests from other generals in your faction too. Upon reaching a specific level in domestic contribution, you will make these quests available to be started from any generals with bonus toward that domestic skill. The milestone level are: 15 for The Soldier Prizes Speed, 30 for Destroy the Facility; and 35 for Capture the Messenger (the +10 bonus to domestic skill level from serving a general do not count for this purpose). Once you start a quest from a general, you cannot start the same quest from another general anymore until the next time the quest is available. Grade C Quests Grade B Quests Grade A Quests Chronicle Quests Chronicle quests are special quest that follow the story of the three kingdoms period. They are usually much more difficult than regular quests and have special requirements. When you S rank a Chronicle quest you will be able to view the complete chronicle again with a Bookshelf. Chronicle quest can be received from the Historian in the Tavern. Chronicle quests do not give bonus to domestic skills. http://youtu.be/WKtRiXaAMCo?hd=1 Challenge Quests Challenge quests are given by the Instructor. They are quests to tests your skill. Getting an S rank on a challenge quests will give you a special title and usually some other reward. Challenge quests do not give domestic skill experience. Some challenge quests must be completed before unlocking more challenge quests. 'References' Category:Game Mode